Presently, on-board diagnostic (OBD) systems are incorporated into many types of vehicles, and provide an electronic solution for controlling, diagnosing, and reporting the operating state of the vehicle. OBD-II is a non-limiting example of a standard for on-board diagnostics and is available on virtually every car manufactured since Jan. 1, 2006. The OBD-II standard relates, at least in part, to emissions control, but is not limited in this respect. OBD-II may be implemented with a variety of electrical connection protocols, but the command set is defined at least in part by standard SAE J1979. The OBD-II standard includes an extensible set of proprietary diagnostic trouble codes, for example.